This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Various machines and system are lubricated with a lubricating liquid, such as oil. As lubricating liquid flows through a system, it may become aerated (e.g., as a result of turbulent flow) and/or pick up debris particles. In some applications, a fluid separator may be used to separate the oil from the gas/air and/or debris particles. An example of a fluid separator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,288,138, which is owned by the assignee of the instant application and is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
Some fluid separators may experience low efficiency at high gas/liquid ratios (e.g., high air/oil ratios).
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-described challenges. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.